Christmas Miracle
by OctoberMorphine
Summary: An Uchiha family Christmas one-shot. Izumi has a surprise for Itachi and decides to share it with the whole family. I know it's not Christmas anymore and I apologise for it. AU! Fluff! One-shot!


I know I missed Christmas by...two months... I have written this story on the 26th of December and never published it until now, forgive me.

As always, **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!** (even though I'd love to)

* * *

Christmas time was supposed to be one of the happiest times of the year, however, that wasn't necessarily the case in the Uchiha family. It was quite stressful to try to please everyone. A never satisfied father-in-law, a grumpy, hormonal teenager with his very shy girlfriend, a flirty and inappropriate best friend of the husband… personalities were bound to crash if everyone was put together in the same room, but Izumi was determined to please _everyone_.

It was the first Christmas that would not be spent at the Uchiha mansion. Izumi insisted on celebrating the holiday at the house she shared with her husband, Itachi. They had been married for around a year and a half and this year she broke the promised she and Itachi made, the one saying that they would not be buying each other any gifts. The couple had been trying to conceive for around a year, but with no success. They, especially Izumi, were at their wits' end and promised to each other that after the holidays they would go to a specialist.

She loved cooking and loved being a host. But most of all, Izumi loved decorating the house, and having the whole family over meant that she could go a little crazier. Garlands, lights, tinsel, various kinds of table ornaments, nativity scenes, Christmas villages, pictures of lands and villages covered in snow, were all decorating the house, making it seem all the more festive and welcoming for the guests.

Snow was falling calmly, though there was already a good layer of snow on the ground. The fireplace was lit up and the family was gathered around the Christmas tree to open presents, just before serving the Christmas lunch.

There were mountains of presents under the Christmas tree. Gifts were opened one by one, laughs, hugs and kisses on the cheeks were exchanged, and there was only one present left under the Christmas tree.

Izumi had prepared a very special surprise for Itachi that year and she had to keep herself from being too happy or giddy, knowing that nothing escaped Itachi's very sharp eyes.

"This one is for you, Itachi," Izumi smiled sweetly as she handed her husband the neatly wrapped box.

"I thought we weren't exchanging gifts this year," the man replied, taking the gift from her hands and looking at it with a critical eye. It was a light box for its size. The gears in Itachi's mind started rolling as he thought of what it could be.

"I know, dear, but you already broke that promise," she giggled, watching the love of her life with an amused expression. "Come on, open it up! "

And Itachi did. He unwrapped the paper with expert precision and the box was revealed. He gave his wife a curious look before opening the box.

He was deadly silent for a few seconds before he gasped loudly, covered his gaping mouth with his hand and shot his head to his wife. "Are you serious?"

Izumi just nodded, grinning widely while every face in the room looked between each other and the couple, looking confused as ever.

The moment Itachi got the reassurance, he pulled Izumi into a tender kiss, while setting the box next to him on the couch. After they parted, Itachi got on his knees in front of his wife, lifted her shirt up just slightly and kissed her stomach.

"This is the best gift. Thank you..." he murmured softly. Izumi looked at him with all the love she held for him and ran his fingers through his long hair.

That was the moment everyone else caught up with what was happening. There were happy cheers all around, Izumi's mother, Hazuki, and Mikoto, Itachi's mother, rushing to hug the soon to be parents.

"Oh my gosh, my baby girl is pregnant!" Hazuki cried in excitement.

Itachi rose to his feet, allowing the two mothers to hug his wife, then to hug him. Shisui tackled the expecting parents in one of his bear hugs while smirking.

"Was about time, kids! I was just thinking when you two will give me a nephew to love and teach!"

"You won't teach my child a single thing if I have anything to do with it," Itachi replied, knowing that his beloved cousin and best friend was too much of a flirt for his age and enjoyed partying and drinking. He didn't want that for his children.

"Awh, Itachi, you wound me! You know I'll be good to your kid!" Shisui faked looking hurt and everyone else laughed or chuckled.

"Don't be so hard on Shisui, dear, I'm sure he'll be a good example for our children," Izumi giggled and placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Aa, until the child reaches puberty," Itachi rolled his eyes with a sigh, though his lips were slightly tugged upwards at the corners.

Sasuke's hugs were smaller, more reserved, but he was very happy for his brother nonetheless. Sakura, on the other hand, felt like she didn't really belong there, so she just congratulated the couple. Even Fugaku, the picture of stoicism, was happy, smiling and hugging his son and daughter-in-law.

"How far along are you?" Hazuki managed to ask. She was crying tears of happiness.

"About eight weeks," Izumi kept grinning. She was convinced that her cheeks will start hurting from how much she had been smiling.

Itachi didn't let go of her as she held up what was in the box: a navy-blue onesie with a little Uchiha crest on the right side of the chest, and a much larger one on the back, a light blue binky, a baby bottle and a small pair of shoes.

The mothers kept gushing over how adorable the items were, and over the fact that the new year will bring a new baby in the family and the rest of the day was an incredibly happy one.

Later that night, Itachi pulled Izumi close to him and caressed her with the gentlest of touches as he pressed soft kisses on her head. The future looked very promising.

* * *

Hello, hello!

I'm really sorry for not updating either of my stories in literally forever, I haven't been doing very well mentally and needed to write (re-write, in this case) something a little happier. My dissertattion is also sucking all the life out of me and I'm feeling very stressed, being a student sucks, haha...

Well, I really hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot!

Until next time~


End file.
